Primary parts of linear motors have an array of motor windings which receive electric power from the outside through a feeder cable. There are generally two options for connecting the feeder cables. First, the feeder cable can be connected to the motor windings directly in the interior of the motor; this has the advantage of a very space-saving design. Second, it is conventional in general today to cast the primary parts of linear motors with a casting compound that is cured and provides insulation to prevent leakage currents and relative movements of the motor windings with respect to one another. However, this has the disadvantage that after the casting compound has cured, the terminals of the feeder cable are also cast in the compound and thus are no longer accessible. Thus, the entire primary part is rendered useless if there is damage to the cable, which can occur especially easily if the primary part is used as a moving part.
This can be avoided by mounting a terminal box. The terminal box is an additional terminal housing mounted on the housing or the like outside the primary part and inserted into the motor windings leading out of the primary part and secured on a terminal strip. The actual lead wire is also inserted into the terminal box and connected to the conductors of the motor windings by the terminal strip. This has the advantage that the feeder cable can be replaced easily in the event of damage and the primary part can be used further. On the other hand, this requires more space, additional components and additional assembly steps.